Gaz Membrane
Gazlene "Gaz" Membrane is a minor character in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and a main character in Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. She is one of the friends of Bubbles and Mandy and attends Megaville Elementary in the PPGD comic. She originates from the Nickelodeon show, Invader Zim. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Gaz makes her first appearance in the comic along with her brother at the scene where Blossom bumps into Dexter. She was then seen sitting at the same table with Mandy and Bubbles in the 7th chapter of the story; she is mostly focused on her video game. In chapter 8, her video game battery began to run empty and she got angry. A few days later she was chasing Dib because she wanted batteries. When she caught Dib in her track and choked him, Jenny stepped in and gave her some batteries and she continued with playing. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual Goth. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open her eyes are an amber color. Gaz's head remain very much like in the show where it is square but also angular. Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. Powers and Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, umbrakinesis, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, shroud, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is possible that these powers, being completely unnatural, could actually be a result of her being a creation of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is (it is currently unknown if Gaz was Professor Membrane's creation his or biological child). She, despite her demonic power, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. She also comments on how "The rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she comments "All is right with the world again". These are obvious references to horror movies such as Ringu, which also contain considerably creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodies the aforementioned movies. Origin Gaz is Dib's cynical and humorlessly sarcastic younger sister. She plays a prominent role in the show, but rarely takes an active part in attempting to hinder Zim's schemes. Though she knows and admits Zim is an alien, she believes Zim is too dumb to actually be a threat. She enjoys a very limited number of things, a few of them being pizza and video games. Category:Female Category:Invader Zim Category:Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:American Characters